


【朝耀/知乎体】和对象有语言差异是什么感觉？

by QingYu1118



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 知乎体
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QingYu1118/pseuds/QingYu1118
Summary: 关于中国人和英国人因为语言差异而闹出来的一些小事儿。
Relationships: China & England (Hetalia), China/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 10





	【朝耀/知乎体】和对象有语言差异是什么感觉？

**Author's Note:**

> *留学生朝×本地学生耀  
> *OOC有，两个人都不正经。  
> *仅为让人一笑的沙雕之作，作者激情产物，没有逻辑可言。
> 
> 本来有表情包的，但是ao3我还没研究清楚怎么插图片（发现居然可以插图，好神奇，所以怎么插图啊），想看表情包版可以移步lofter。

【知乎体】和对象有语言差异是什么感觉？  
最近喜得男友一枚，可惜我是北方人，他是南方人，讲方言的话，压根听不懂彼此在说什么，有时候他打电话或者和他以前的朋友讲话都是用的方言，所以我觉得啦……  
想问问大家有没有类似的经历。

233个回答

匿名用户：  
谢邀。  
首先介绍一下故事背景吧，答主英国人，来中国留学三年了，一生中难得冲动一次跑来。刚到的时候真得是什么都不懂，但有幸认识了W（对象），他真的帮助了我非常多。  
我和W是母语的差异，W是土生土长的中国人，我们一度交流障碍，只能做肢体语言来理解彼此。很久之后，我才知道在中国，孩子从小就会学英语，他究竟是怎么学才会学成现在这个水平。

简单举几个例子吧。  
交往一段时间后，我们清晰认识到我的中文水平不会突飞猛进一日万里，于是从那到后来我的中文越来越好之间，我和W聊天一般都是用的英语。他还是会一点磕磕巴巴的英语的，查查词典也够我们交流用了。  
我有时候跟他讲一些英国的趣事，然后他在微信里给我发了一大串“hhhhh”，发完后又来了一句：“My friends and I are shocked.”  
然后我就突然开心，他在和他的朋友讲我说的故事，四舍五入就是他在跟他朋友秀恩爱了。因为W一直是那种超级没自觉的人，我还以为他开窍了。  
后来我才知道，他在试图翻译“我和我的小伙伴们都惊呆了”。  
现在我只想吐槽，这都多少年前的网络流行语了他居然还在用。

后来大概看出我的为难（我谢谢他终于看出来了），W终于不用强行翻译的中文流行语了，谢谢他放过我。  
不过他开始用成语歇后语了……  
——  
补充的一点：其实W没有大家想的那么不是那么OUT，他也懂很多当下流行的话。  
为了更加了解对方，我们都会去了解对方生长的文化背景，然后有一人他看了一部我的国/家出产的动画片，好像在中国也很火。  
有一天，他神神秘秘的给我贴了一个小孩子看得动漫的贴纸，然后看着我的眼睛，庄重的说道：  
“Have tattoo of Peppa Pig，give Social man applause. ”  
现在我已经可以自如的翻译他的工地英语了，我觉得他想表达这个：  
（小猪佩奇身上纹，掌声送给社会人。）

有1001人赞同该答案  
世界的哥哥：这个匿名遮♂不住你的小亚蒂。  
FirstHro：啊哈哈哈是亚瑟吗？  
路过的妹子：这个小哥哥中文水平……感觉比我好，哭了。

滚滚爱吃竹：  
谢邀！！话说 @FirstHero 为什么要邀请我答这个问题，我从中体会到了深深的恶意。  
从题主描述的话来看，你和你对象是南北方言差异，也是的，南方那块地几乎走个几里就能体会不一样的方言了。  
答主和对象呢， **是母语的差异啊！**  
是的，你没看错，就是母语的差异。  
答主是土生土长的种花家儿女，正宗的炎黄子孙。大学读的是中文相关，一部分学校里叫汉语言专业，我们这叫文新院。答主前十八年的人生经历里，自高中过后英语就没及格过。前不久还在四级线上苦苦挣扎。可以说是在英语方面非常的没天赋没缘分了。

——然后，我找了一个来自腐国的男票。

真是令人窒息的操作，要让我回到当初，看见那个答应他告白的自己，我一定要一边摇着他的肩膀一边琼瑶式的问他为什么，谁给你的勇气这样做，梁静茹吗？  
可梁静茹会英语，你不会。

——正——经——分——割——线——

大致故事是这样的。

这是答主怀着一颗激动的心来到大学的第二年，这颗激动的心差不多被蹂躏到奄奄一息了。  
我平时在学校各处挺活跃的，也认识挺多人。这时候，我的某个来自法国的留学生学长，带我认识了一个也是留学生的帅哥，希望我平时能多带带他，顺便帮他学学学中文。  
顺·便·帮·他·学·学·中·文。  
我当时还觉得这句话没什么，就是顺口一句，毕竟很多留学生都是通过和本土人交流来提高口语能力的。  
认识他以后，我发现，他居然是真的一句中文都不会。  
哦，不对，他只会一句。

那是一个阳光明媚的午后，我的学长带着那个大帅哥，我未来男票走来。两人都逆光而行，趁得外国人独有的五官更加深邃，再加上起马上八分九分的颜值，引得旁边小姑娘尖叫连连，春心荡漾。  
还有答主这个站在不远处的汉子。

没错，我是gay，抱歉前面忘记说了。

他们这群歪果仁同学的逆天颜值已经被逗比性格全面覆盖，但答主还是被小小的惊艳了一把。  
我连忙迎上去，那个法国学长跟我介绍到：“这是A（以下都这么称呼），今年刚刚到中国。”然后又扭头跟A说了句答主也听不懂到底是什么语的语言（估计是法语，这位学长曾经说过叫他学英语还不如吃英国料理），大概是在介绍我。

然后他看向了我，好像轻轻笑了下，说了句“你好”。  
那时候我就觉得，我学了这么多年的语文，在那一刻化为乌有，那是用语言无法形容的心动。

然后我们就在一起了。（你是不是省略了很多剧情？）  
然后我发现他只会说你好。  
合着我们当时第一次见面我绞尽脑汁撩他他一句没听懂啊！！  
后来他要求我再撩一遍，被我义正言辞的拒绝了，我是那种说撩就撩的人吗？

A是一句中文都不会，真的一句都不会，我都好奇他到底是为了什么才来中国的——他后来说是为了遇见我，好吧秀恩爱的话题暂且不提——答主虽然英语不好，但好歹还是勉强会那么一点点点点，所以我们一开始是用英语来交流。  
于是北/京市的深夜里出现了一个青年，左手牛津大辞典，右手千度翻译器，为了追求爱情开始了自己的苦难之旅。  
英语令人绝望的一点就是各种同义词引用异义时态现在时过去时过去完成时现在完成时过去完成进行时等等等……尤其在对方还是个对语法很在意的英国人的情况下。  
我高考的时候学英语都没有这么认真！  
好了下面开始认真回答问题。（正经分割线白打了）  
——真的——正——经——分——割——线——  
和一个地道外国人交流的最大障碍，要我来回答的话应该是俚语。  
没错，俚语才是最令我窒息的东西，明明每个单词你都认得，但组合起来就是猜不出意思。  
有时候你懂了意思了，但翻译成中文就是看的不对味。  
比如每回他说“lucky dog（幸运儿）”，我都觉得他在称赞我是人类最好的朋友。

还有，有一次我们打算出来约会，结果下雨了，我还在图书馆深处宅着找资料，他给我发消息。

某A：Waiting in the library for a moment. I'll go to you.  
某A：It's raining dogs and cats  
我：什么！！！？？？外面在下狗和猫？？？

你们不知道，我跑到窗前看到只是普通下雨的那一刻有多失望。

英语俚语里面真的超多猫猫，明明大家都没有猫猫。

后来我把这个事情讲给A听，他说：  
你傻吗？  
你听听，这个疑问的语气，这个字正腔圆的发音，主谓齐全，没有语病，用三个简简单单的字，表达出A内心的无限无奈与绝望。  
不愧是我教出来的学生，我真优秀。

后来他再跟我讲俚语，我就跟他讲成语和歇后语。  
来啊，互相伤害啊。

再附赠一个我误会他语意后引发的惨剧吧。  
前面提到的那个法国学长是个交际花（嗯，没打错），他搞了个留学生交流会，听起来高端大气上档次，其实就是一群我们学校的留学生到处吃吃喝喝玩玩，我因为是某人家属的原因，经常跟着他们一起玩。  
这个交流会里面有个美国人是A的表弟，虽然我不知道为什么他是英国人，他的表弟会是美国人。A和表弟的关系大概就是那种吵吵嚷嚷却感情很好的。  
有天我们一群人出去玩，然后A和表弟吵架了，A和我吐槽表弟的时候说了句I am so BLUE。  
他一说完这句话，我脑力就出现了一堆蓝色小人，上刀山下火海智斗格格巫，在那山的那边海的那边有一群蓝精灵？~  
看着A一脸懵逼的表情，我渐渐开始意识到，事情好像不太妙。  
卧槽，我把脑补唱出来了。

然后旁边的意大利学弟突然接了句：“他们活泼又聪明~”  
他哥的男朋友一个西班牙人接了句：“他们调皮又灵敏？”  
法国学长飘过：“他们自由自在生活在那绿色的大森林~”  
表弟：“他们善良勇敢相互多关心？”  
一群人开始大合唱：  
“Oh~可爱的蓝精灵——Oh~可爱的蓝精灵——”  
“他们齐心协力开动脑筋打败了格格巫！”  
“他们唱歌跳舞快乐又欢欣——”  
“耶！”然后一群傻孩子开始欢呼，那位奥地利学长合上了奶茶店的钢琴。  
你是什么时候开始伴奏的啊？  
你们咋这么能呢你们。  
你们都是靠学儿童歌曲学中文的吗。  
我感觉坐在我们中间那位德/国人快裂开了哈哈哈，问题是德/国人他哥也参与了这个沙雕活动（他哥声音独具一格，真的，混在里面超级明显）。

为了不影响观看放在后面的添加：  
——2020/3/15更新——  
？A居然也答了？  
他居然吐槽我？  
——  
有人问我跟歪果仁交往英文水平会不会进步。  
话说为什么要在这个话题里面问2333，进步是肯定有的啦，毕竟我们前期交往都是用英语，每天都要交流，他讲英语的时候都是纯正的伦敦腔，很专注的看着你讲话的时候真的……跑题了哈哈，总之比我这从小学就开始用的汉字拼音谐音大法好好多了。  
但是我觉得，他的中文，进步的比我的英文快。  
当我可以差不多用英文交流的时候，他已经会纯熟的用中文吐槽我，还会玩梗了……

——2020/5/23更新——  
更新一个小故事。  
A问我为什么英国是腐国，他觉得法国才是腐国。  
我问他为什么。  
然后他一本正经的跟我解释：  
你看，英国的拼音缩写是YG，法国的拼音缩写是FG，腐国的拼音缩写也是FG啊！  
不是你们一群人天天在微博上面喊什么awsl，kswl，szd，加大他们歪果仁学习汉语的难度吗？

我不知道说什么，我只想  
哈哈哈哈哈

有521人赞同该回答。  
FirstHero：因为看见亚瑟答了这个嘛。  
滚滚爱吃竹 回复 @FirstHero：什么？？？他答了？？  
我没有猫：明明秀恩爱的姿势超级熟练啊？话说和外国人交往真的会外语进步吗？  
世界的哥哥：过分，明明哥哥才是介绍你们认识的人，都不配拥有一个姓名。  
红茶加奶 回复 @世界的哥哥：你不配。  
路人甲：awsl，这对kswl，你们szd！  
滚滚爱吃竹 回复 @路人甲：加大汉语学习难度，叉出去！

**Author's Note:**

> 另：有人问我为什么接受了九年义务教育的耀哥儿英语这么差。  
> 其实有时候他是故意的。


End file.
